Ed Edd n Eddy Case Files
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Ed is brutally murdered two homicide detectives are brought in to find the killer. leading thme on a hunt all over Peach Creek but what happens when the killer starts hunting them.


**Ed Edd n Eddy Case Files**

**Chapter 1**

Rain pelted the windshield of the 67 Impala as it rolled down the highway. Bren Tenkage fiddled with the black tie around his neck while looking out the window at the passing scenery. He was thin, with long black hair, and dressed in a black suit. He was a homicide detective fresh out of the academy at 24. His partner, Russell Figgins, 33, was modestly fatter than Bren, with short brown hair and a scraggly goatee, his suit was slightly rumpled.

"Can you believe we have to drive clear across Vancouver to investigate some kid getting killed?" Russell asked, as he fiddled with the radio, and, after failing to get a decent signal, switched it off. "I mean really, what's the point? Probably accidentally blew his head off playing with his dad's gun or something."

"The brass seem to think its connected with the recent string of homicides that have been springing up recently," Bren said, as he lit a cigarette and blew smoke. "At least that's what everyone's talking about anyway."

They soon passed a sign.

Peach Creek - 10 miles

By the time they reached Peach Creek the rain had stopped. Russell pulled into a cul-de-sac, behind the ambulance. Killing the engine the two climbed out and approached a two story green house. Walking through the open door the two were greeted by a horrifying surprise, as a tall boy was strapped to a metal chair.

His chest and stomach were covered by slashes. His eyes were gouged out and gaping holes were left behind. A long slash from ear to ear opened his throat, dried blood was caked onto his body and the floor. Written on the wall with what looked like to be the victims own blood was a message.

Press X to not die.

Game Over.

"Holy mother of god," Bren said, turning away and covering his mouth with his hand. "Do we know who it is?"

"His names Ed Bleaker," the two turned to see a uniformed police officer. "You two the homicide detectives from Winnipeg?"

"Yeah, I'm Russell Figgins and this is Bren Tenkage," Russell said, shaking the cops hand. "How'd you know the vic?"

"He was friends with my son Eddy," the cop replied, removing his hat to wipe sweat from his forehead. "I don't know why someone would do this to such a nice boy."

"You'd be surprised," Bren said. "Do we have any witnesses?"

"Just two, Eddy and his friend Edd," the cop replied. "Their the one that found him."

"Can we speak with them?" Bren asked.

"Of course their in the kitchen,"

"You take care of that rook," Russell said. "I'm gonna look around here for clues."

"Yeah ok," Bren said, following the cop.

The two boys sitting at the kitchen table look like they were gonna puke. One was wearing a stocking cap with a red shirt, and shorts. The other, was wearing a loud yellow shirt and jeans. They looked at Bren when he came in, and he could see the disbelief in their eyes.

"Hello boys," Bren said, taking a seat at the table. "My names Bren, and I'm a detective. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Me and Double D came to get Ed so we could sc…. Uh…. Play some basketball," Eddy stammered, looking away. Bren raised an eyebrow at this, and wrote into his notebook. "We knocked and knocked but no one answered. So we came in and found Ed like that."

"Then what happened?" Bren asked.

"We ran back across the cul-de-sac and get my dad," Eddy replied, Bren could see the teen was close to breaking down, but; was trying to fight it, and failing.

"Ok," Bren said, turning to Double D. "Give me your recount of what happened."

"Well detective its just like Eddy said, we came over to get Ed and we found him like that," Double D said, looking down.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Bren asked. Double D looked up at him in surprise. "If you don't tell me exactly what happened I can't find who did this to your friend."

"Well….. We came in and," Double D began, tears welling up in his eyes. "He was still alive, and begging us to save him and….. And…. We ran!"

Bren watched as Both boys broke down and began crying. Putting his notebook away he stood up, and turned around.

"That's all I need from them," he said to the cop. "Take them home."

Walking back down the hall Bren walked into the living room to see Russell kneeling in front of Ed's body.

"Got anything?" Bren asked, walking over.

"Nothing," Russell said. "Body's clean and there's no sign of forced entry into the house either. It might have been someone he knew. What'd you get out of the kids?"

"They found him still alive and ran," Bren said. "Can't say I blame them. If you found your friend like this at 15 what would you do? It reminds me of my sister."

"Tell me later, come on," Russell said, heading for the door. "Lets see if we can find a bar in this town."

Bren watched as his partner headed towards the door and fought back the urge to say something, but didn't. Russell was the more experienced here, there really was nothing more for them to do here. Following after him, Bren heard a crack, and lifted his foot to find glass imbedded in the carpet.

"He's all yours boys," Russell said to the coroner. "You drive, I'm bushed."

Bren caught the car keys and headed for the drivers side and climbed in.

"So what about your sister?" Russell asked, before taking a drink of beer. "You were saying something about her earlier."

Bren took a long drag on his cigarette and blew smoke.

"When I was 8 my folks died in a gang shooting incident so me and my older sister and brother, twins, lived together. When was 11 I came home from school to find my sister dead," Bren said. "Her abdomen was sliced open and her guts were spread out on the floor. I found my brother in the kitchen, cooking her liver. He just looked at me, his arms and face smeared with blood and said "How was school today?" I said fine, and went to my room and just laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling."

"Jesus, what happened next?" Russell asked.

"Well, an hour later I heard my brother get up from the table and walk to his room," Bren said. "I heard a shotgun blast go off a few minutes after. A neighbor called the cops. After that I moved around from foster home to foster home."

"Damn, and I thought I had it rough growing up," Russell said.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"Cheeseburger and fries, can I get a fried egg on top of my burger?" Russell asked.

"Same for me," Bren said, talking about the past made him hungry. "So what do we do now?"

"Hang around town for a couple days and ask around," Russell said, killing the rest of his beer. "Or we just drive all the way back to Winnipeg tonight and get up bright and early tomorrow and fill out paperwork."

"Lets hang around here," Bren said, stubbing out his cigarette. "I hate paperwork."

After eating the two went back to the motel, and, after watching some old reruns of X Files until 11, they went to bed.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
